


Clingy

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: When Jack gets sick, he gets clingy to Alex.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

As Alex sat in his living room and opened his laptop to respond to some emails that he’d been putting off for a few days, he heard a groan come from upstairs. Alex lived with his bandmate and best friend, Jack, so he was confused as to why he was hearing that from Jack’s room. Deciding to ignore it and to get to work, Alex opened up the first email that he needed to look at.   
As he tried to read the contents of the message, he heard Jack walking down the stairs, coughing some. Alex continued to try and focus on his email until Jack finally walked into the living room with messy hair, his glasses on, and a thick blanket from his room wrapped around his shoulders.   
He continued to cough as he slowly walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side from Alex. Starting to feel concerned, Alex put his laptop on the coffee table and got closer to Jack. He started to rub Jack’s back and continued to do so until Jack finally stopped coughing.  
“You don’t sound too good, man,” Alex said in a sympathetic voice.  
“I don’t feel good, either. I woke up not that long ago, and just instantly felt awful,” Jack replied in a raspy voice. Alex put the back of his hand to Jack’s forehead.  
“You feel warm, let me get the thermometer out of the bathroom,” Alex said, starting to get up.  
“No, don’t leave me,” Jack replied, reaching out to grab Alex’s arm.  
“Dude, it’ll take me, like, ten seconds. I know you get clingy when you’re sick, but I’ll be right back, just sit tight while I grab it,” Alex tried. Jack finally let go as a sad look appeared on his face.   
Alex quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbed the thermometer from the top right drawer, then ran back downstairs. Alex noticed that Jack was wrapped up more in his blanket, and that he was visibly shivering.  
“Use this, I already turned it on,” Alex said, handing Jack the thermometer. As it beeped, Jack broke into another coughing fit, and Alex tried to comfort his friend until it finally stopped.  
“100.8, no wonder you feel so bad. Aside from the semi high temperature and bad cough, what else are you feeling?” Alex asked, taking back his seat on the couch next to Jack.  
“I’m freezing, my body really hurts, my throat is super sore, and I just generally feel miserable,” Jack explained, letting out a sneeze.  
“That really sucks, man. Well, I don’t actually have anything that I have to do today, so I can stay here with you, if you’d like,” Alex offered.  
“Would you? I’d really appreciate that,” Jack replied.  
“Absolutely, man. I’m going to grab a couple of things that might come in handy, I’ll be right back,” Alex said, getting up from the couch before Jack could argue. He went into the kitchen, and fixed up a cup of tea, then grabbed some fever reducers. Once everything was ready, Alex went back into the bathroom, and grabbed the tissue box that was on the counter, figuring that Jack would need it.   
Finally, Alex made one last top into Jack’s bedroom, and grabbed a little stuffed dog that Jack had owned since he was a little kid. It was starting to fall apart since it was so old, but Alex knew that it brought Jack some comfort when he was sick, or if he had a bad hangover.   
Deciding that this would be enough for now, Alex walked back out to the living room with everything.  
“Okay, this should get your fever down some, and help you to feel less achy. Take it with this tea,” Alex instructed, handing the tea and medicine to his friend.  
“Thanks, Alex,” Jack replied, before taking the medicine.   
“I also brought you a box of tissues, and your stuffed dog. I know you like it when you’re sick,” Alex said, putting the tissues on the coffee table, and handing Jack the stuffed animal.  
“You know me well, man. Thanks for doing all of this,” Jack said, hugging the stuffed animal.  
“No problem. Now, do you want to watch a movie or something? It can even be Home Alone, if you want that,” Alex suggested with a laugh.  
“That sounds perfect. I wish I could go back to sleep so I wouldn’t have to acknowledge how bad I feel, but I’m really not tired,” Jack explained as Alex set up the movie in the DVD player.  
“Well, maybe you’ll fall asleep during the movie,” Alex stated, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Jack.  
“Maybe. I’m freezing, I feel like I can’t warm myself up, no matter how tightly I wrap myself up in this blanket,” Jack whined.  
“Do you want me to lay next to you so I can try to help you warm up some?” Alex offered.  
“If you don’t mind,” Jack replied in a small voice.  
“This usually happens every time you get sick, why would now be any different?” Alex asked, laughing some.  
“Hey, you’re the same way when you get sick!” Jack replied defensively.  
“You’ve got a fair point there. Scoot over just a bit, and I’ll lay next to you,” Alex instructed. Jack scooted over with minimal effort, and Alex squeezed next to him. Once Alex was settled, Jack quickly latched onto his friend, making Alex laugh a bit.  
“What’re you laughing at now?” Jack asked, coughing some.  
“You’re literally like a little kid when you’re sick. You know, the stuffed animal, rushing to latch onto me like I’m going to go somewhere else, it’s just funny,” Alex explained, still laughing some.  
“Don’t be mean, I don’t feel good,” Jack whined into Alex’s side.  
“I know, just try to focus on the movie,” Alex suggested as the opening credits appeared on the screen. The two of them spent the next ten minutes silently watching the movie, until Jack started to shift around some.  
“Is something wrong, man?” Alex asked.  
“I feel so achy, I just can’t seem to get comfortable, no matter what I do,” Jack explained.  
“Want me to rub your shoulders? I know that helps you sometimes when you’re sick,” Alex offered.  
“I’d love that,” Jack said, slowly sitting up. Alex moved back some as Jack sat up, and noticed how worn out Jack looked, and felt badly for his friend. Jack was normally so full of energy, but it was currently all zapped out of him, which was a weird sight to Alex.   
A few seconds later, Alex was snapped out of his thoughts by Jack bursting into another coughing fit, not even bothering to cover his mouth. Alex quickly grabbed a tissue and handed it to Jack so he could continue to cough into it.  
“It’s almost like you’re trying to get me sick. Turn the other way, like, face the other side of the room,” Alex instructed. Jack slowly did as he was told, then Alex started to rub Jack’s shoulders.  
“This already feels so much better, thank you, Alex,” Jack stated, his voice raspier now.  
“I’m glad. I’m sorry you’re having such bad aches,” Alex replied in a sympathetic voice.  
“Yeah, it sucks. I can’t remember the last time I felt this bad. That said, you being here with me is making it all more bearable,” Jack said, making Alex smile some.  
“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll stay here with you all day,” Alex promised. He rubbed Jack’s shoulders for a few more minutes, then Jack decided that he didn’t want to sit up anymore, so he leaned back into the couch.  
“Do you want something to eat? I think we have some soup in the kitchen,” Alex asked.  
“Soup sounds nice, but I don’t want you to leave me alone again,” Jack replied, sneezing.  
“It’ll only be a few minutes, Jack. If you want, you can go in there with me,” Alex suggested.  
“I don’t want to get up, either, but I guess that’ll be better than being alone,” Jack decided. Alex helped Jack to his feet, then slowly led him into the kitchen. After helping Jack sit in a chair, Alex found a can of chicken noodle soup in the pantry.   
As he started to open up the can, Alex felt a pressure on his left shoulder, and turned to see Jack standing next to him, his head on his shoulder.  
“Why’d you get up?” Alex asked, setting down the can on the counter.  
“I’m cold and feel bad and wanted to be next to you,” Jack whined, putting a hand on the counter to balance himself.  
“Well, you can stay here, but if you’re too tired and weak to stand, it really won’t take me long to make this, you can sit down,” Alex stated.  
“I want to try to stay here, I think,” Jack decided.  
“Okay, I’ll make this as fast as I can so we can go back to the living room,” Alex replied. Once he finished getting the can open, Alex poured the soup into a measuring cup, then put it into the microwave for a minute. When it was done, Alex poured half of it into a mug, then grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer.  
“Is it done?” Jack asked with a cough.   
“It sure is. I’ll carry it out to the living room for you. Let’s head on out there,” Alex said, helping Jack out to the couch.  
“Thanks for making this,” Jack said, starting to take small bites.  
“Well, I just had to heat it up, nothing fancy,” Alex replied, sitting on the far side of the couch.   
“Alex, can you sit closer?” Jack asked in a shy voice.  
“Sure,” Alex said with a smile.  
“Sorry I’m being so clingy today,” Jack stated as Alex moved closer to him.  
“Don’t apologize, it’s all good, man. We’ve been friends since the end of middle school, I’m very well aware of the fact that you get clingy when you’re sick. You know that I don’t mind it,” Alex replied.  
“I’m glad that you don’t mind, I hate feeling bad, but having you around makes it a lot better,” Jack explained, making them both smile some.  
“Well, it certainly is nice to feel needed sometimes, so I guess this is good for both of us,” Alex stated.  
“I guess so,” Jack replied. Seconds later, Jack burst into another loud coughing fit. Alex helped him sit up some and rubbed Jack’s back until he could breathe again.  
“Man, you really don’t sound good,” Alex said, sounding concerned.  
“I don’t feel much better than I sound. I really don’t see how you deal with being sick so often on tour. Like, you’ve definitely been way worse than me, and just this is making me want death,” Jack said, making both of them laugh.  
“I guess I’m a bit used to it by now. Hey, do you want to try to get some sleep? You may feel better when you wake up. Regardless, you need to get some rest,” Alex pointed out.  
“That’s probably a good idea, I guess I’ll try to get some sleep. Will you still here lay with me? I still can’t seem to warm up,” Jack requested.  
“Sure, whatever will help you to feel better. Try to get comfortable,” Alex instructed. Jack laid down, then Alex took the remaining space next to Jack.  
“You’re the best, Alex,” Jack mumbled into Alex’s side.  
“You’re damn right about that! Try to go to sleep, I’ll stay right here for if you need something,” Alex said back. Jack shifted around a bit more, then fell asleep just a few minutes later. Alex stayed next to Jack for the entire duration of his nap.   
While it was definitely a bit unnerving to see Jack so low on energy and very vulnerable, Alex spent the next few days consistently by Jack’s side; partly due to Jack’s clinginess, but also because of Alex’s concern for his friend. Once a few days passed, Jack was feeling like himself again, which he was very happy about.   
By some stroke of luck, Alex never caught what Jack had, so when Jack was well enough to go out, the two of them went out with a group of friends. Jack knew he could be a bit clingy when he was unwell, but Alex’s consistent willingness to help made him the best friend and roommate that Jack could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the last request for XxBlurryDiamondxX! Quite a few of my recent stories were for them, and I enjoyed writing all of their ideas, so this is definitely bittersweet (hopefully they'll send in more soon!) Speaking of requests, I have one more to finish up that should be up within the next couple days!! Once it's up, I'll be out of requests, so please send some in! I love writing your all's ideas, and will gladly take anything that you all have! I have some original ideas, too, so those should be coming up soon! Thank you guys for reading, it really does mean a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
